


MCSM Moments: Aftermath

by Lukas_the_Loyal (Finn_The_Leafman)



Series: MCSM Moments [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Lukas was under PAMAs control longer than Petra here, Mid S1 E8, Minecraft: Story Mode, Nightmares, PAMA mention, Shared Trauma, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Leafman/pseuds/Lukas_the_Loyal
Summary: A much needed scene between Lukas and Petra with them talking about their shared traumatic experience with PAMA in S1 E7. Can be seen as Luktra but isn't necessarily.





	MCSM Moments: Aftermath

A loud scream pierced the quiet night air. The only one who had been roused by it was Petra. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. Jesse was still sleeping peacefully, which meant it had been either Lukas or Ivor who had screamed.

They had all been provided with rooms so that they could get some sleep for the games. Even the two that had lost were given beds. Petra got up and went into the other room, spotting Lukas. He was curled up under the covers, shaking and whimpering slightly. Whatever kind of nightmare he had was clearly affecting him.

“Lukas?” Petra started, only to be interrupted by pounding on the walls.

“Hey! Keep it down, I’m trying to sleep!” came the sound of Em’s voice from the room on the other side of Lukas’. Petra switched to a whisper, sitting on the bed next to Lukas.

“You okay?” She spoke softly.

“I’m fine…” Lukas replied back, also in a hushed tone, “You should be asleep… y-you and Jesse have to win tomorrow.”

“Staying up and talking to you for a little bit won’t set me back that far when it comes to sleep.”

“Fine…” Lukas replied, not looking at Petra.

She was busy wondering what could shake Lukas up this badly. It didn’t take her long to remember what they had just went through.

“Your nightmare… it was about PAMA, wasn’t it?”

“Mmmhmm” Lukas replied, still not making eye contact with her.

“Want to talk about it…?”

“....Yes.” Lukas replied softly, almost inaudibly. There was more silence as Lukas tried to gather his thoughts. He looked up at Petra, his eyes brimming with tears. He hated being so vulnerable… but he knew he could trust her, “In my dream… PAMA succeeded in making me… kill Jesse.” He sat up in the bed, still shaking. “It was… it was awful..”

“Wow… yeah that sounds… really bad.” Petra whispered back, “I was only a part of Pama for, like, a few hours and I couldn’t stand that… to think that it made you go after Jesse…”

“I could have easily killed him too… that’s the worst thing about it… he.. he could have died by my hands and I would never be free of PAMA… or if I did end up getting free… I could never live with myself….”

“But you didn’t, and it’s just a dream…. Jesse’s asleep in the other room.” Petra replied, “You didn’t kill him.”

Lukas just nodded a few times, “I just… I don’t think I could ever… ever forget PAMA and what she did to me… sometimes I still feel like that chip is on the back of my head.” He reached behind him to feel the back of his head and make sure it wasn’t, “I still feel like I’m… I’m being electrocuted… like I was when Jesse tried removing the heart. Sometimes I could swear I still hear it’s voice…”

Petra gave a quiet sigh. She wasn’t one for hugs, but Lukas was really upset right now, so he needed one. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, “You’re not alone in feeling that way… I still feel like I’m chipped too… and there are moments when I think I hear it’s voice too… PAMA messed us both up...”

Lukas placed a hand on one of Petra’s arms, leaning into the hug. “That’s… that’s a relief to hear…. That you feel and hear the same things I do… It… makes me feel like I’m not alone in feeling that way.

“Yeah. We both experienced it. We can help each other get over it.” She replied, pulling back and patting Lukas on the back, “You just… experienced more of it that I did.”

He nods, “I… I was plugged into PAMA when it died… I could feel… how desperate it was. It even begged for it’s life… at the very end…”

“That’s… kind of sad…” Petra replied, quietly.

Lukas nodded, “It really didn’t want to… to be shut down… It had tried everything else… that was a last resort. It’s hard to feel everything it felt and not sympathize with it a little… I still really hate it though… it… forced me to tell Jesse that… he failed… to save Reuben… I… I can still remember the look on Jesse’s face when it forced me to say that…”

“Jesse knows that was all Pama…. Don’t blame yourself for what it did.” Petra put a hand on Lukas’ shoulder, “None of that was you. You would never say that.”

“I know… I know…” He repeated, covering his face with his hands.

“PAMA messed us both up, but you most of all…” Petra said, mimicking her previous statement, “We’ll help each other get through this. After all, PAMA can’t hurt either of us anymore. It sure left deep scars… but, well… I’m a warrior. I know better than anyone that scars heal over time. For now, you should focus on getting some sleep.”

“You’re right” He looked over at Petra, “Thank you… so much.”

“No problem. I actually wanted to talk about PAMA too, your dream was the perfect thing to start the conversation.” She stood from the bed and gave Lukas a small smile, “Night Lukas.”

“Night Petra…” Lukas replied and watched as Petra left before curling up in bed and falling asleep easily. He felt a little lighter now that his worries about PAMA had been eased a bit.


End file.
